Ace Ventura and The Mask meet?
by Tmoney1163
Summary: Ace is having a bad trip at Pennyville till he gets a job at the Coco Bongo club for a pest problem till he hears about a green face guy which he thinks it is a myth. Stanley found out that his daughter Anastasia is engage, but before he gets to see Josh he has to put the Mask on again as a scheme is taking place at the Coco Bongo Club


It was a terrible flight as Ace got off the plane, he verbal abused a flight attendant which made him have to switch to couch, instead of first-class. As he got to the baggage area he picked up, his suitcase and walked to wear the pick-up area for cars were and decided to walk to his temporary apartment not far from the Pennyville Bank. As he walked in, he bumps into a skinny guy with a gray suit, a tie that had music notes on it, brown hair, and was running to be somewhere.

"He looks like he is in a rush, just like the white rabbit." Ace quoted as he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door that said 'Manager' on it.

An elderly women with red hair and had a green facial clean mask on her face, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I bought a temporary room here for a job at the Coco Bongo Club here." Ace spoke.

"Oh you must be Ace Ventura. Come with me your room is right next to Stanley Ipkiss room." She grabbed the door key and closed the door behind her.

Ace followed her to his room and as she opened the room he see a bed that had no blanket, no microwave, and a refrigerator. She handed him the key and she left the room as Ace started unpacking his belongings and started to put where everything need to be. As he got everything done, he went to one part of the suitcase and took the file out and looked at it and see what he needs to do. The Coco Bongo had a pest problem dealing with an unknown rat or something that only shows in the bar area. As he gotten settled in hours passed till it was 8 o'clock in the nighttime, and he heard something like a tornado coming from the other room, and what he heard next made him run to the door and opened it.

"What is going on here?" The pet detective saw the manager with a shotgun and underneath his feet were glass.

The elder women walked up to him, "It's this green faced mask man that shows up at this time of the night and I tried to shoot it, but I missed." She unloaded the shotgun and ran to the nearest phone.

+  
As Stanley Ipkiss woke up and had the mask right next to him on the pillow, he stretched and looked at the alarm clock.

"Oh great, I'm going to be late!" He yelled.

As he got around and gotten in his clothes, he walked toward the door and opened it and saw three police officers in the apartment. But, the strange thing he saw a man with spike up hair and wearing Hawaiian button shirt that was the color yellow and had purple and black stripe pants.

"Excuse me you must be Stanley Ipkiss." The stranger looked at him.

"Yes I am, and excuse me I am late for work." Stanley closed the door and tried to lock the door.

"Well, there was a big disturbance last night and there was a bad sound that came from your room. And plus, the manager said that she saw a man with a green mask. Do you know who that would be?" The stranger questioned him.

"Look I am late, that sound you heard was my toilet, and the green mask guy he always shows himself in this apartment." Stanley told him.

"Well if you know more stuff, here is my card. Take care now, bye bye then." He walked away and was heading towards the bridge.

Stanley look at at the card which read 'Ace Ventura: Pet Detective' and he put it into his pocket.

In a dark room music was playing in the background as a man wearing white make-up and red lipstick.

"Mr. Joker you need to see this article on the newspaper." A henchman spoke.

"Why should I look at it? Is the Batman dead?" The joker swirled around in his chair.

Right in front of him said it all: The Mask strike again, this time at the bank and the theater of magic. He thrown the newspaper making the paper fly every where.

"Oh I can't believe this. I have been told about this by an old evil buddy of mine that use to work for this place, but he went missing after The Mask took him and his team down


End file.
